Fame, Pain, and Love
by shopluvva33
Summary: Bella, a famous actress, model, and singer, moves in with her cousins Seth and Leah Clearwater when her parents die. She meets the pack and Cullens. Full Summary Inside. Bella/?
1. Chapter 1

_**FULL SUMMARY: Bella Swan is a drop dead gorgeous, famous actress, singer, and model. When her parents die she moves to La Push with her cousins the Clearwater's where she meets the pack and the cullens. When a werewolf imprints on her, Bella doesn't know if she should trust him. But Bella soon transforms into one herself and imprints him back. Since the death of her parents, Bella has been using drugs and drinking. When she finds true love, will she stop these bad habits?**_

_**Ok…I have been thinking of this plot for a long time. But I am not sure who I want Bella to be with yet. Should one of the werewolves imprint on her, or should she be with Edward? Please give me your opinions on this. Thanks.**_

Leah Pov

"So, what did you have to tell us?" Sam asked.

Right now we were at the Saturday meeting. At this meeting were the Cullens, the pack, and the elders, my parents included.

We had these every week or so, so we could talk about any new trails of human blood drinking bloodsuckers.

The Cullens were now are allies… Wow.

Seth, Mom, Dad, and I had to tell all of them something that I am sure they would be shocked about.

I am not sure if they would be shocked, angry we hadn't told them before, or just excited that I was related to her.

Guess we will find out.

Seth was the first one to speak. What a brave boy. I really should be nicer to him.

"So, you guys know who Bella Swan is, right?" Seth asked in hesitance.

Everyone was looking at him in incredulity, except my parents and I. Though, it was a pretty stupid question.

EVERYONE knew who Isabella Marie Swan was. Call her Bella though.

She had been famous since she was a baby. Her dad, Charlie Swan, was already famous and when he came to La Push one time to film a movie and he met Renee Clearwater, my fathers sister, she imprinted on him, since she was a werewolf.

They had gotten married and she moved to LA with him and she became Renee Swan. She had become famous too and started doing movies.

She stopped phasing so she could grow old with him.

When she got pregnant, the moment baby Bella was born she was destined for fame.

She started out small, commercials, Disney Channel shows, then she went big and was in tons of movies, all with emmy award winning actors and actresses, and then she started getting awards herself. She then got a record deal and has had many #1 on the charts albums and songs, because let's face it, she had the voice of an angel.

She also does modeling. I mean, duh, she is like a goddess. I always got jealous looking a her.

She is probably the only human in the world who could outshine a vampires beauty. And by the look of jealousy on Rosalie's face, she knew it.

She had nice Quilette skin, lighter than ours, but still a nice tan color. She had the black, straight silky hair down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep violet color with a golden ring around the edge. Amazing? I know. She was about 5'8 and was curvy with a nice body. Any mans dream.

She was a big threat. Actress, singer, model, looks, and personality.

Like I said, everyone knew her. Stupid Seth.

"Uhhh…Duh…She stars in all my wet dreams!" Paul said as if was the most obvious thing in man kind.

At this Seth and my dad made disgusted faces, even though Seth was used to it.

I had read in his mind while in werewolf form how many times guys had gushed about how in love with Bella Swan they were. Pussy's.

"Well..uh….shee's….uhmm….our" I was getting sick and tired with his mumbling, and by the look of the packs faces and the bloodsucksers, they were too.

"She is our cousin." I stated, ever blunt.

Everyone froze in shock. I thought since they weren't yelling or anything yet that I would tell them the next part.

"And since her parents died, she is coming to live with us." I said.

I looked at all of them, their emotions varying from shock to wariness, and then I looked at Sam. He had understanding in his eyes.

He saw my questioning look and answered me.

"Everything makes so much more sense now. How you and Seth always seem to be hiding something in your mind, even when we were dating I could tell there was something you weren't telling me. And ever since Charlie and Renee Swan's death, neither of you have phased. And that also explains why your family was crying a week ago. It all just makes so much more sense."

"Why is she coming to live with you guys if she is over 18?" Ask Edward in confusion. Finally a Cullen speaks up.

It was true, Bella was 20, 2 years younger than my 22.

"Family support. She is pretty messed up right now. We have to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. She might hurt herself" I said in a solemn tone.

"And why did you have to tell us this?" Asked a rude Rosalie. We actually had a lot in common. I could see that her bitchy side was more of a shield because she had been hurt before, a lot like me.

"Because she will most likely turn into a werewolf" I said in excitement.

I know it sounds bad, but I would be so excited if she turned into one. I wouldn't be the only girl and I could tell her the only thing I had ever kept hidden from her.

That we were werewolves.

"THAT"S AWESOME" Emmet's loud obnoxious voice boomed out.

As annoying as he was, I gotta love the guy. He was so funny, and while all the other vamps were hesitant to be around us, he trusted us fully right away.

I am not sure if that is a good or bad thing.

Oh well…

Rose hit Emmet upside the head for being so loud.

She kept the dude on a tight leash. I almost felt bad.

Almost…

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Quil asked in a hurt voice.

He was such a pussy sometimes.

"Honey" My mom said in her overly mothering voice, "We couldn't tell you because if anyone found out the press would be all over us and we didn't want that. Neither did Bella. She told us not to tell anyone and we couldn't say no to her."

My dad broke in now to put in his 2 cents.

"But it is a moot point now that she is coming to live with us and my sister and Charlie are dead" His voice started to choke up and a tear rolled down his cheek

He was silent for a while, getting his bearings, then continued. "Since they died, everyone will know that we are related when she comes to live with us. I wont lie. This will be hard. There will be paparazzi everywhere, so you have to keep up the human façade even more. Bells" he used his nickname for her, "is very depressed right now and I think having a big family right now will do her good so I want you to all make her feel welcome" He said in a commanding voice.

I had just thought about the paparazzi right now. Of course they would find out about us now. The secret other part of the family. They always had been trying to figure out more about them.

But if you pay people enough money, things stay secret.

Again. Moot point.

"When will the statement be made?" Carlisle asked no one in particular.

I had a shred of respect for him. He was a good guy and had never killed a human. He started up a family and fought his inner battle by helping out people at the hospital. He was the best of his king for sure.

Suddenly Alice, freaky physic pixie, gasped and went into vision mode.

Vision mode is the name I made up for when she makes that freaked up face and zones out into space.

I didn't even know vampires could zone out. Haha. I am soo funny.

When she came back down to earth, she looked straight at Jacob who was closest to the TV remote, and said "Quick. Channel 7!"

He complied and we all looked at the screen.

What we saw pretty much made everyone want to cry.

It was a press meeting.

There were press everywhere, shouting questions and taking pictures. People with microphones were fighting to get to the front where the stage was. It was complete chaos.

But that wasn't the heartbreaking part.

What was on the stage was.

Bella stood there on the stage, wearing a nice, appropriate black dress, obviously not wanting to dress up but wanting to look nice while still mourning in black, and heels.

She still looked like a goddess though.

Next to her was her manager, Helen, who I had met a couple of times. She was a direct, straight forward woman with a wicked sense of humor.

I loved that lady.

Those two were surrounded by body guards everywhere. Usually her parents would be up there with her, but they were dead.

We had offered to come with her since the press would find out anyway, but she said she could do it herself.

I wish I hadn't listened to her though.

Looking at her, tears streaming down her face, arms wrapped around her torso, like she was holding herself together, pain in her eyes, I had tears streaming down my own face.

So did most of the people in the room.

Even though they didn't know her, they already felt like she was their family, and it hurt to see such an angel in pain.

She had never done anything wrong to anybody, but one drunk driver is all it took to take such a vital part of her life away.

Assholes.

Helen got everyone to quiet down and got everyone in a line to so when the statement was over they could ask questions.

Bella's angelic, rehearsed voice sounded over the TV in a blare.

"Since the tragic death of my parents, I have decided to take a break from my job and move in with some of my family up North for support." She said.

For a second every one was shocked into silence before the first person in line asked

"When was this decision made?"

"A week ago" She answered solemly.

The next one went up and asked "How are they related to you?"

"I am living with my mother's brothers family" She answered trying not to reveal much information. It was all in tandem though, they would find out eventually.

After asking a few stupid questions that made no matter, the meeting ended.

Jacob turned off the Tv and we all looked at the floor.

No one really knew what to say and it was getting really akward.

I suddenly got up and said "Well, she comes tomorrow so let's get ready for her!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh, and if you read Chapter 1 the day it came out I added something to it. I added a full summary at the top of the page so be sure to check that out for more information on the story.**_

_**I promise it will be Bella POV soon, it's just that the story is just getting started.**_

Leah POV

_Last time:_

_Jacob turned off the Tv and we all looked at the floor._

_No one really knew what to say and it was getting really akward._

_I suddenly got up and said "Well, she comes tomorrow so let's get ready for her!"_

Present time:

The Cullens were planning to just head back after the meeting, but fate had other plans when Emmet and Paul decided now would an excellent time to wrestle.

My parents and the rest of the elders decided to stay inside while the rest of us went outside to watch the show.

I knew everyone was thinking about the same person though.

Bella.

As much as Paul and Emmet might try to hide it by wrestling, they were thinking about her too.

As much as the self absorbed Rosalie might try to hide it by playing with her hair, she was thinking of her too.

I could actually see sympathy in her eyes.

Weird.

All the others were thinking of her too, I didn't have to be an arrogant mind reader like Edward to know that.

Out of know where, Alice the pixie says,

"Can we meet her tomorrow?"

I couldn't say I was surprised. This wasn't the first time the Cullen's had been over to my house outside of meetings, we were actually becoming friends with them, and I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to meet the best actress in this generation?

Not to mention singer and model.

"Sure." I replied simply.

I bet Bella would love Alice. They both love shopping and I think Alice's cheery mood might make Bella feel a little better.

Then I got an idea.

It was already late Friday night and she was coming early Saturday morning.

"Why don't you guys just stay here? We can hang outside till she comes in the morning." I asked in conviction.

I am so smart.

Werewolves don't need to sleep, but they can if they want to. So know one really minded staying outside all night long.

The packs parents wouldn't mind if they stayed out all night long. They knew what we were and that we had duties that meant they wouldn't always know where we were and they have learned to cope with it.

I think.

"That's a good idea, I can teach Paula how to really fight" Emmet said in utter seriousness.

He was a crack up.

He always called Paul Paula because he beats him in wrestling. He has nicknames for most of us.

Jake is Jaqueline.

Sam is Samantha.

Seth is…Well you don't really need a nickname to make fun of him.

He is such a twerp.

All night long we stayed outside. We knew what was coming ahead in the morning.

No one knew what to expect really. I didn't even know and I knew her better than anyone else did.

Would she be happy so many people want to meet her?

Would she be annoyed they were here?

Would she be so sad she wouldn't even care?

I didn't have a clue and that scared me.

At about 8AM Alice said we should go in because Bella would be here soon.

She had her car sent ahead of time to the Seattle Airport so she could drive it here.

She had a lot of stuff she was bringing and I knew that.

Good thing we had a huge house. Our house had about 15 bedrooms, 3 of which we used, and the others were barely touched.

Everyone always wondered how we got all that money, and the truth was Auntie Renee would send us a ton of it every month.

I guess people would understand now.

But, we were going to give Bella 2 rooms. One she would sleep in, and the other one would hold her closet and all of the possessions from her parents.

I knew a lot of the stuff her parents gave her she was keeping at a safe in a bank but some stuff she would need extra room for.

Since Bella had so much stuff coming we had arranged for her belongings to be delivered tomorrow morning. She would just have to use something of mine later tonight.

A bodyguard was going to go with Bella off the plane and drive with her here so no body got to close.

Once she got here she wouldn't need any bodyguards, Helen had insisted, but we told her of how many strong boys there were and she resigned.

As we all sat on the couches waiting for Bella to pull up, one though popped into my head and I had felt very guilty.

If Bella did transform into a werewolf, which she most likely would, there was no way she would be able to go straight back to LA after her mourning period like she had originally planned.

Bella had originally planned to stay with us for 6 months to a year, but I had a feeling she would have to stay a lot longer than planned.

We were all getting anxious.

It was already 10AM and there had been no sign of Bella.

Just as that thought came to my mind, I heard the roar of an expensive sounding engine coming down the streeet.

Bella for sure.

Jacob and Rosalie, the car fanatics of the group, got silly grins on their faces, no doubt knowing what kind of outrageously expensive and fast car it was.

Suddenly Jake and Rose's eyes grew wide and they were practically crying.

"Omg, Omg, Omg, Omg," They kept mumbling over and over again.

Bella was still a little over a mile away but we could still hear the engine purr.

"What???" Seth finally asked in annoyance.

He rarely got annoyed, he was usually the one annoying someone, but I could hear the anticipation in his voice too, excited to hear what they were going to say.

"She is driving an SSC Ultimate Aero" Jake said in awe, still dozed off in his own world, fantasies of cars no doubt involved.

"So, what's that supposed to mean?" My mom asked in confusion.

My mom knew nothing of cars, just drove an SUV for comfort and room.

"It's the fastest car in the world and second most expensive car in the world." Rose said in jealousy.

"Well that's Bella. She is a little speed devil. The only reason she hasn't lost her license yet is because who she is." I said with laughter in my voice.

Got to love Bella.

"That is so cool, imagine how much shopping you could get done with that car" Alice said with excitement.

She was no doubt probably already planning trips for her and Bella to go shopping.

I didn't see that happening anytime soon though. Bella loved her parents so much, she will be in no mood to hang out for a long time.

This "lovely" conversation was cut short by the sound of a car parking in the driveway. She was here.

I heard two sets of doors open and then two close.

Ah, right. The bodyguard.

We heard the clicking of her stiletto heels and his sneakers as the walked up the steps.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds, the doorbell rang.

Both of my parents went up to get it. We had decided that they would let her in and say hi first before introductions started.

We couldn't see Bella when she came in because the front door was around the corner, but we could hear.

Everything.

We could hear the sucked in breathes that my parents took and the 'oh god' that had escaped her lips, too low for Bella or the bodyguard to hear.

We all heard Edward take in a shaky breath as he, no doubt, saw what was going on in their heads.

"Hey Auntie Sue and Uncle Harry!" Said a fake cheery voice that I recognized to be Bella.

It sounded nothing like her.

Usually he voice was light and happy, like a chorus of angels, now it was a little raspy from crying and what sounded like…smoking? Oh god no!!!

She wouldn't do drugs!!

Would she??

"Hello Bella" My father said awkwardly. I could tell they didn't know what to say. I mean, who would? You cant say great to see you because it really wasn't a great time to see anyone.

I heard the rustle of fabric and Bella hugged both of my parents and my mom said a silent, pained 'hello'.

Why didn't my mom say anything else? I wondered.

But as my mom, dad, the bodyguard and 'Bella' came into view, I knew why.

Oh lord! Oh lord!! SHE DID!!!! SHE IS TAKING DRUGS!!

There was no other explanation, and even if she did try to give me one, I knew it would be lies.

I could tell everyone in the room right now knew Bella took drugs. You could see in the horrified, knowing gazes they gave her.

Even my parents knew. Who didn't have super sight or hearing.

You could smell the weed and smoke coming off of her in waves, she probably had a smoke or joint before driving here.

You could see the dark bags under her eyes, not just from lack of sleep, but from drugs too.

You could see it in the shaky way she walked, the way you could practically see her bones popping out of her skin. She had lost so much weight.

She still looked gorgeous though, she always did.

She was wearing white skinny jeans, that made it painfully more obvious how thin and frail her legs were, and black stiletto heels. She wore a black off the shoulder top, that would normally compliment her figure, but just showed how bony and frail her collarbone and shoulders were.

But you could still see her beauty. She was the most beautiful girl in the world.

But she had seen better days.

But she still had that lovely tanned skin tone, beautiful golden violet eyes framed with black lashed, and waist length silky ink colored hair.

But the drugs made her look so weak and fragile.

And she was weak. Very weak.

Everyone took in a shocked breath when they saw the heart-breaking sight, and I was sure Bella heard this by the annoyed look in her eye.

Her bodyguard, assuming he did his duties, left the house without a word walking down the street to the bus stop.

As soon as Bella's eyes landed on me though, she instantly brightened.

I stood up and held up my arms and she instantly ran into them. I squeezed her as hard as I could, it was very light though considering she was so breakable.

I could feel her bones when she hugged me. I could smell the smoke and weed on her. Oh my. I had to help her.

_**OK… that's it till the next chapter. Tell me how you guys think its going and I want the honest truth. I love constructive criticism.**_

_**Until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

FOR ANY OF YOU WHO MIGHT HAVE BEEN READING MY OTHER FAN FIC, MY DAUGHTER IS MY SOUL MATE, IT IS DELETED!!!

_Last time:_

Leah POV

As soon as Bella's eyes landed on me though, she instantly brightened.

I stood up and held up my arms and she instantly ran into them. I squeezed her as hard as I could, it was very light though considering she was so breakable.

I could feel her bones when she hugged me. I could smell the smoke and weed on her. Oh my. I had to help her.

_Present time:_

Paul POV

As soon as she walked into this room, I knew it was destiny. I knew the reason her parents died in a car crash was for her to come here and see me. For her to be with me. She was the love of my life and I hadn't even spoken to her yet.

I must admit, when I saw her walk in I almost cried. She had obviously been abusing some anti-depressants. I knew that others in the room probably thought she was doing crack or something, but I knew that look.

When my parents died, I had over dosed on my anti-depressants and almost died. Then I turned into a werewolf. Until now, nothing in my life has really mattered to me. I slept, ate, phased, ate again, watched TV and then go back to sleep.

But the moment I saw her, things started to matter. I saw everything in a new light. Things in my life had color and reason.

When she walked in my body started heating up, not about to phase heating up, but a sort of glow went through me. It was amazing.

Everything inside of me came undone as I stared at the beautiful woman. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in slick cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was, disconnected from me in that second and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing—to the very center of my universe.

I could see that now—how the universe swiveled around that one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity on the earth no longer held me to where I sat.

It was the gorgeous woman standing in the arms of Leah who held me here.

Isabella Swan.

My Bella.

When Leah released Bella out of her arms, I wanted to walk up there and hold my Bella in my arms and tell her everything was going to be alright and I would always be there for her, I would go to the end of the earth and beyond for her, but I think that would freak her out a little.

"CINDERBELLA!!!" Seth out of nowhere screamed before launching himself at the shorter girl. She was only 5'8 while he was 6'8. She hugged him back weakly, because she did not have much strength from the weight she had lost.

I loved the way her eyes lit up when she looked at her cousins, she actually looked happy, well at least a little happy. I suddenly wished I was on the receiving end of one of heart-stopping smiles.

When Bella pulled out of his clobbering hug, her eyes widened as she looked him up and down, then blink, then up and down again.

"Do you have something in your eye, Bells?" He joked.

She shook her head to get out of her haze and looked at him wide eyed. "It's just your so huge, the last time I saw you I was taller."

She laughed and he did too.

"Alright, Bella, how about you go get a little settled in your room and unpack your carry on then we will introduce you to the rest."

Bella finally looked up and around the room and her eyed looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. That tends to happen when you see of ton of giants and albino looking people in your new home.

She turned to go to the stairs with Sue, sparing us one more glance, before walking up with her aunt. Once she was in her room Leah started her rant.

"Oh my god. I cant believe she is doing drugs. I bet she is doing weed. I know her parents died but doesn't she know how dangerous that is. She could end up dead too. I am going to—" I cut her off because she bugging the hell out of me.

"She isn't doing weed or smoking anything."

Emmet snorted and like the smart as he is said, "Of course she is."

Brady and Collin, the 12 year olds of the group, seemed uncomfortable with this topic but excited they were going to meet her.

"No she isn't. I know this because when my parents died they put me on anti-depressants and I abused them. She isn't smoking illegal drugs. She is abusing prescription ones." I explained in pain.

When you imprint was in pain, that resulted in you being in pain. I would endure all her pain if I could. I loved her more than life itself and if I could take every burden off her perfect shoulders, I would.

Jasper, the emotional freak, finally, caught onto my emotions and gasped. "You imprinted on her!" He exclaimed.

Everyone gasped and took a good look at me and saw it. They saw the change in me. I didn't need a mirror to know I looked different. There was a light In my eyes, my face had an emotion besides anger on it, and I just seemed to be more on this planet.

Carlisle seemed deep in thought when he said, "Well it makes sense. You both have lost your parents and been through a lot. This imprint will probably both heal you guys and let you find love in the process. Its destiny."

Everyone took turns congratulating me but Harry looked a little miffed. I guess he was going to be the protective older guy in her life now that her father was gone.

Just then the Clearwater's door broke open and the imprints ran in. That consisted of Kim, Jared's girl, Claire, Quil's girl who was only 8 years old, and Emily, Sam's girl. I didn't like her one bit.

Sam, Leah and I had been friends before turning into werewolves, the three of us being the oldest and in the same grade. It had always been us together, we were the tree musketeers, even though I was a third wheel to their little love fest. But when the new girl, Emily, moved to town he started getting interested in her. When he turned into a werewolf and imprinted on her he left Leah for Emily. I hated Sam at first, even if he did imprint on her he didn't have to flaunt it in front of Leah like that, but now I understood.

If I had been with someone before Bella, which I wasn't, but if I was, I would have left them in a heartbeat. It wouldn't freaking matter if I was married to them with 5 kids, I would leave her for the most amazing, beautiful girl in the world who happened to be the love of my life.

The three of them walked in and walked to their other halves. Claire was only 8 so they were only brother and sister for now but one day that relationship would develop into something more.

Just then there were footfalls coming down the steps and Sue and Bella into the room. Bella stood there and muttered under her breath, 'I could of sworn there was less last time', which resulted in a few of us chuckling.

When Claire saw her, Claire was Emily's younger cousin, she bounced out of Quil's lap and started screaming. She jumped up and down and up and down.

"OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! You're Bella Swan!! You are my icon! I love you! EEEKKK!!! You have the best songs ever!!!!" She went up and hugged Bella around the waist. Bella didn't even look phased, I guess she got this all the time. All the others were shocked by her outburst, she tended to be shy around us since we were older than her.

Claire reached into her little pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here is a letter I was going to send you later today. But since you are here…" She giggles and handed the letter to Bella who sat down on the armchair behind her.

Bella let out a shocked gasp when she read the little 8-year-olds letter and muttered something like 'what a smart girl'. When she looked up from the letter, tears were threatening to escape the corners of her eyes and she let out a shaky breath. She put the letter in her pocket and smiled down at the hopeful face of Claire.

"Thank you very much. You are a very smart girl. What's your name?"

"Claire."

This seemed to start the introductions because then Emmet bounded up and gave her a huge bear hug. I couldn't contain my growl and everyone threw me amused looked, not the humans though, they couldn't hear.

"I'm Emmet" He gave her that contagious dimply grin and soon everyone had introduced themselves, in their own special ways, except me. I knew they were saving me for last on purpose.

Best for last, I though jokingly to myself.

As she walked up to me I could help but want to drool over her. She was even more beautiful up close. And she smelled amazing. Like strawberries and freesias.

"H-h-I, I-I'm-m P-p-aul." I stuttered out nervously. Everyone looked shocked and amused. I didn't stutter. Well I didn't before now.

She giggled a little and let our her little hand for me to shake. I put my hand in her and I felt an a electric shock go though me and a burning go all the way down to my core. I couldn't contain my gasp, nor could she.

She went back to her seat across the room, no need for her to say her name, everyone already knew, and we all started up easy chatting, everyone knowing she didn't want to talk about her parents or what Claire wrote on the letter.

"So, what made you want to start acting and singing?" Asked a curious Carlisle. That was him. Always asking questions and wanting answers. I was curious to know too so I listened as did everyone else.

"I didn't want to. I was born in to it." She stated simply.

"You don't want to?" Claire ask confused.

"If I could start over from when I was born, yes, I would of liked to have had a normal life." She stated with pure emotion in her voice.

She wasn't anything like anyone expected her to be. Stereotypes were spoiled rotten, bitchy, I am too good for you attitude. But she was just the opposite.

And I loved her even more for it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**It is finally BELLA POV!!! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_

**Bella POV**

I was calling a meeting for everyone to attend today. I couldn't stand the questions in my head any longer, and I needed answers.

It had been a week since I came here and on one hand it has helped me a lot. These people were very distracting. Leah and Seth were the best cousins in the world and I could talk to them about anything.

Even though Sue reminds me of my mom, Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry are a pleasure to be around. I loved them so much and they knew the right things to say.

Alice and Rosalie turned out to be great people, not to mention gorgeous. Rosalie was a bit mean at first but turned nice and I could tell the reason she warmed up to me so fast was because of what happened to my parents. She pitied me. Alice was of course turning into being my best friend, along with Leah of course, and we had gone shopping already.

Of course the press had fun taking pictures of me and the "mysterious girl" shopping at the mall and we heard all about it on the news the next day. Alice was such a great person to be around and I was glad she was in my life.

Esme and Carlisle were great leaders and Esme actually held me when I cried. They loved and cherished their children and each other so much, it was very heartwarming.

Emmet and Quil were goof balls. They were the ones in the group always fooling around and testing their muscles. But I loved them both dearly. I loved them all.

Jasper and Embry were more the serious and quiet type, but when they came out of their shell they were a lot of fun. Jasper loved the war and I could hear the passion in his voice as he talked about it. Embry on the other hand loved talking about computers and technology, and let me tell you, I learned a lot.

Claire was such a sweetheart. The letter she gave me was so touching it made me cry. I had spent a lot of time with her this past week for she didn't always give me calculating and worrying looks. She treated me totally normal, well except asking for my autograph.

Jared and Kim were an interesting pair. I didn't really see how they got together but I could see they loved each other more than anything. He was more a cocky, loud type while she was shy and quiet. But they were nice and fun.

Collin and Brady were the younger brothers I always wanted. They were reserved at first but then they came out of their shells and brightened my day. They were such cuties and I was so blessed to be around them.

Edward…How do I describe him? Well, I noticed he keeps to himself a lot. I would really like to get to know him. I know since he is the only single one in his family that he feels left out and unwanted but that isn't true. His family loved him a lot. I have talked to him briefly on a couple of occasions and he seems really nice. What we did have in common was our music. We both loved music. We both played piano and guitar and I was going to ask him if he wanted to compose a piece with me.

Jacob was my twin. Even if I was older, there was no doubt about it. We had so much in common, it was crazy. We both loved fast cars and I actually let him drive my baby. We were both outgoing and friendly and both always laughed and smiled a lot. He didn't treat me any differently and always looked out for me.

And that brings me to Paul….Ah Paul.

The first time I met him it was weird. It was like he was the center of my universe or something and I felt like it was love at first sight. We didn't have much in common though. But a lot of people in love don't. He seemed a moody and mysterious type, it was kind of a turn on. I missed him every time he wasn't near me and I felt like I wasn't whole. That cant be normal.

These odd feelings I was developing for Paul were one of the many things I wanted to discuss at this meeting.

Once I thought about, I knew I loved every single person in this new family in a different way. May it be friendship, family, brotherly…or more.

Well I loved everyone except Sam and Emily. I hated them. Couldn't they see the pain Leah was in every single day of her life. Every time they shared a loving kiss or touch her eyes would fill with tears, but she would put up a front to deny it.

Sam and I had gotten in a lot of fights but someone always broke them up. Every time I got really mad I started to shake but I didn't know why.

I wasn't the only one though.

Here are some thing I had collected on them.

Cullens:

Pale, cold skin

Golden eyes

Similar traits though not related

Very beautiful

Eyes turn black sometimes

There seems to be tension between them and my family

Seem older than they really are

Quileute's:

Huge

Lots of muscles

Shake when mad

Hot skin

I have also noticed the loving looks the couples shared. I have seen people in love, but they had nothing on these couples. It seemed weird they these teenagers could be that undeniably in love.

Another thing was the way Paul and I looked at each other. It was the same way the other couples did and I didn't even notice until now. Paul had for a while tried to talk to me in private, but I had always found some way out of it. I didn't know what I was avoiding though. I was scared.

I started seeing some of the qualities of them in me though. Thought I haven't grown super tall, 5'8 is tall for a girl, I have been feeling hot lately. I have felt sick and have been throwing up, not just from sadness of my parents death. I shake when aggravated and it was starting to freak me out.

Like I said, I needed answers.

Before I could say anything, Sam said "Well little miss pop star, you called us here. What do you have to say?"

I could see the others looking at him in disbelief and surprise. He seemed to be the leader here and he was acting like a child. That was just the relationship that we had though. I could feel my body start to shake but he just kept going.

"If you don't have anything to say, I would like to go. Emily and I have something to do." He said chewing on her ear, obviously meaning he wanted to fuck her. I could see Emily looked embarrassed and appalled at his behavior.

I looked over worriedly at Leah and she looked to be in pain by their display of affection I was going to kill this idiot. I could feel fire racing in my body and I started to feel uncomfortable. So I stood up. So did Sam.

"You heartless fucker. I hate you and your little bitch Emily too. Why do guys hang around here? Sam, you think you are all high and mighty because you are the oldest and think you can boss everyone around. You carry your little whore around and make sure Leah knows it."

I was getting really worked up now and every one knew it. I could see knowing looks on their faces, like they knew what was about to happen.

Sam got this disgusting smirk on his face and said the line that made me lose it.

"Ahh. Ahh. Ahh. Language. Your parents would be very disappointed."

I could barely hear the shocked and disgusted gasps going around the room because my ears seemed to be blocking out all noise, except my breathing and heart beat.

A fire trembled down my spine and I felt tight spasms out along my arms and legs. It only took a second for the incredible pain to stop and me to land back on the ground on all fours.

WAIT? All fours?

I looked down and sure enough there were 2 white paws.

Well… I think I found my answer.

**OK SORRY THAT I COULDN'T WRITE ANY FURTHER. I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had so much homework lately! This isn't a very long chapter but two very important things happen so I felt I stopped it at the right time.**

**-Shopluvva33**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I instantly felt two very familiar voices inter my head while I was still looking down at my feet, well paws, not knowing what to do.

"_Bella, the quileute legends are true, you know of the protects of you tribe, right? The werewolves?" _The Leah voice asked.

I nodded my head yes. Of course I had heard of our tribes legends. Many times actually. I had actually always thought they were true when I was little, and I would tell my mom they were, and she would give me strange looks. Never figured that one out.

"_We are the legends Bella. We are the werewolves."_

The second I heard that I bolted. I had to get out of her as fast as possible. It was just to weird. I ran out the open back door and to the surrounding forest in my backyard. It wasn't weird as much as I knew that this would be coming one day.

I would always wonder why my mothers arms were so much warmer then others, including dad, and even when dad got protective of mom, mom got more protective. Every time she looked at him it looked like she had just fallen in love with him all over again. I still didn't get that but now I knew.

My mother was a werewolf.

I felt betrayed first. How could mom or Leah not tell me. We told each other every thing. Well I told them everything. I guess they didn't. Did they think they couldn't trust me with their secret? Well, now, our secret.

Then I felt upset knowing my parents would never know what I turned into. I am sure my parents would be so proud that I was protecting our tribes land from the cold ones. Who were the cold ones? I am sure I will never meet them, I hope not.

I kept running and running until I felt my paws start to scrape up. I would have to callus them a little bit by running in portions.

I kind of felt good about phasing, and then at the same time I was mad. I felt like I fit in more with this group because I knew in the secret but I also didn't know if I liked the idea of being part dog yet. And why were the Cullen's hanging with our group if they were not werewolves? These were all questions I wanted answers to.

But not yet. Right now I wasn't sure what I wanted. I wanted to be alone but at the same time I felt like I was missing something. Something that would change my life more than it already has.

I ran a little more and stopped and looked around me. I was on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. It was a beautiful view and a pretty sunny day for La Push. The sun shined high in the sky while the currents rushed against the rocks down below. There were birds flying around in there natural habitat, taking advantage of the nice day.

I lay down on the stone ground and put my head on my paws. I was on my stomach laying on the ground looking over the sea, looking for something to think about. Anything besides me turning into a werewolf.

I felt so lost and alone right now. I knew I really wasn't alone but it was so weird. My cousins and these people I had bonded with over the past week were lying about themselves this whole time. I felt scared about what was to come. Would I be good at protecting my people? Would I be weak?

Then I felt hope. I felt hop that maybe the future would be nice. Maybe this would help me get past my grief. Maybe this was fate. Then I thought back to Claire's letter and it all made sense.

_Dear Bella,_

_You are my Idol. I love to sing your songs and watch your movies. But also we have something in common too._

_My parents died a couple of years ago and ever since then I have been living with Quil. I thought the world was going to be over but he helped and healed me._

_Something in your life will change you very soon._

_It will heal you._

_-Claire Bear!_

I get the part where she said something will change, but not the healing part. Nothing has healed in me. I still feel the pain when ever I think of my parents or see someone with their parents. I cant help but be jealous.

The lonely feeling crept right up in me again and I started lightly singing

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not 'there'  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see?

I loved singing to this song. I know it didn't exactly, well not at all, fit the situation I am in but right now I can honestly say I am depressed and this song calms me.

But I couldn't be thinking like this. If I thought I was depressed I would start using those pills again and I didn't want to go back down that road. I was starting to heal around these people, and I even stopped taking my antidepressants. I started eating and gaining weight again and I was no where near fragile now.

I had a nice toned body with a flat stomach and feminine muscular legs. I looked like a hot yoga instructor. I guess it was the werewolf thing.

Just then I heard a little yelp behind me. I automatically phased out of anger of being interrupted and turned around, ready to strike. All thoughts, including violent ones, left me though. There was only two people existing in this world now.

Me, the white wolf, and the beautiful chocolate colored wolf, who I could tell was Paul. Only Paul had those chocolate eyes with green fleck in him. He was amazingly stunning. Even in wolf form.

But I didn't focus on his looks too long before I felt a tingling sensation run through me. And that was it. I was healed. The second I looked into his eyes again there was not a shred of pain left. Instead of being sad about their parents death, I was proud they lead their lives to the fullest and found true love. True love that most people didn't have.

True love that I had just found.

My whole body and being was in fire as I stared into my eyes. I felt a part of myself leave and a part of him inter me. Our souls were becoming one.

I stepped forward and just as I did that he phased back into human. Though he wasn't embarrassed that he was naked. He shouldn't be. We were a part of each other and I would never be afraid to show him any part of me.

Though it didn't hurt that I had a rockin' body.

He walked up to me until he was a foot away, bare for me to see. But I did not let me eyes stray, I kept my eyes even with his as I looked into his soul. I smelt him and I let out a happy sigh. He smelled like nature. Not like the sticky gross cologne every guy wore in LA, he was au natural. He smelled like freshly cut grass and almonds, and a Christmas morning, and a walk in the forest. He smelled like home.

He put his large palms on either side of my hairy muzzle and rubbed my face. I purred in appreciation at the calming feeling it gave off. I guess calm was what he was going for because as soon as I calmed down enough, I phased back into human too.

I was naked too, due to my clothes shredding off as I phased, and I felt completely safe. I knew he would never take advantage of me and loved the feeling of being naked around him. It felt right. It felt like we should always be ourselves around each other and not have to put some fabric to cover ourselves.

At the same time I didn't want any whores seeing his cock.

I was about to chuckle at my little joke but stopped when I looked into his eyes. They were full of such emotion and happiness. I smiled too, not being able to help myself. That was the first genuine smile I had smiled since me parents death.

"Bella, you did it! You imprinted on me too. You.. I.." He seemed to be out of words, his breathless sentences racing out in victory. His voice choke and he let out a sob. I put my hands on his face as he did to mine, and looked up to him. Why was he crying…And what was imprinting?

It sounded vaguely familiar from an old legend I had heard but I didn't remember.

I wiped the tears that fell from his eyes, but he wasn't sad, he was happy. I smiled too and felt tears falling down my cheeks. He wiped mine away too with a tenderness I didn't know anyone could posses.

And suddenly all the emotions, love, lust, happiness, I couldn't take anymore and I brought him down to my level. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him down which just made us both tumble to the ground.

He fell on his back and I fell on top of him. My hands were on his chest while his lay on my back. Every line of our body was aligned and I felt how big he really was. Wow.

I laid my cheek against his and breathed into his ear, tired and happy all at the same time. I think I was getting exhausted with all of these emotions, but loved it all the same.

I could think of a few ways Paul could get me exhausted.

No. Not yet. I chastised myself. I was broken out of thought when his lips crashed onto mine. I moaned in acceptance and pushed myself harder against him. Never had kissing a guy felt like this. Of course I have been turned on before, but this was a whole different level. I felt every muscle and nook and crannie in my body cry in pleasure. He brought me alive and made me on fire.

I pressed open his lips with my tongue, demanding entrance. He accepted willingly and let my tongue in. Our tongues danced a dance only our could. We didn't fight for dominance though, we willingly gave into each other tongues, becoming equals in every way.

As we made love with our mouths, I faintly heard a footstep behind me and dismissed it. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was Paul.

**Mystery POV**

I watched in anger as my Bella's tongue danced with the idots. I couldn't believe this. So what if they imprinted on each other?

SHE BELONGED WITH ME! I would see to it so that soon she would be in my arms. No longer in that monsters who would hurt her. She would always be safe and loved in my arms. Never would harm come to her.

I ground my teeth together as they started to get into it and let out moans. Bellas moans were like chorus bells and angels singing. It was so beautiful.

I would be making her make those sounds soon enough.

She would be mine.

_**DUH DUH DUH! Ok well read and review please!**_

_**Shopluvva33**_


End file.
